Jingle Bells
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: A SaraGreg Christmas Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Jingle Bells

Pg-13

A Sara/Greg Christmas romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it wish I did.

Greg pulls Sara for his Secrete Santa and decides to make this a Christmas Sara will never forget.

"Hey Sara wait up." Greg Sanders slid around a corner and nearly collided into Sara. "Want to get something to eat with me?"

Sara shook her head at Greg. Not only was he now a CSI but also her partner and student. He may have traded his wild close and hair for something more appropriate but he still had his unending energy. "Sure Greg." Sara couldn't help but smile at Greg.

"Great I'll go get the car and meet you in the parking lot."

"Ok I'll grab my purse." Sara headed to the locker room. When she opened her locker she was surprised to find a small wrapped box. Looking around Sara finally shrugged and opened the box. Inside was a silver link bracelet. It had one charm on it. Sara smiled when she saw it was a little silver carrot. Sara snapped the bracelet onto her wrist and closed her locker. Five minuets later she was out side looking for Greg.

Once at the diner Greg started telling Sara about some new band he had discovered. She noticed him glancing at her new bracelet and smiled to herself. Sara was almost sure Greg had pulled Nick's name. Only half listing to Greg, Sara tried to figure out who had left her the gift. "Sara are you paying attention?" asked Greg.

"Huh oh yeah Greg sorry you were saying."

"I was asking you what you want for Christmas."

Sara sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do. Come on Sara your my best friend you can tell me anything."

"Ok I don't want to be alone any more. I want a family." Sara said this quietly and avoided looking at Greg.

"Well you have me so you're not really alone." Greg reached over and took Sara's hand. Sara looked up at Greg and saw him smile at her. Sara felt Greg squeeze her hand and squeezed back.

The next shift Sara found another box in her locker. This time it was a single charm, a tiny magnifying glass. "Oh how cute." cooed Catherine when Sara showed her the bracelet.

"I know first the carrot and now a magnifying glass. I wonder what I'll get tomorrow?" Sara fingered the two charms. She didn't notice Greg plop down next to her until he poked her.

"Hey Sara what ya doing?"

"Greg what does it look like I'm doing. I'm waiting for assignments just like you." Sara smiled at Greg and was rewarded with a big grin. The night went by slow for Sara. She found herself playing with the charms on her bracelet while she waited for some results. Her entire life Sara had hated Christmas. Every year it was the same thing, she ended up alone and depressed. But for some reason Sara felt this year would be different.

"Hey Sara this was on the break room table." Warrick handed her a small wrapped package. "It has your name on it."

"Thanks Warrick." Sara smiled at her friend and watched as he headed down the hall to trace. Opening the box Sara had to giggle, inside was another charm, a small book.

"Wow two gifts in one day huh." Catherine said as she sat down next to Sara. "Who ever picked your name sure is going all out."

"Yeah I just wish I knew how it was." Sara sighed as she hooked the new charm on next to the carrot.

"Just think there's still a week till Christmas." Catherine said. "Wonder what else your gonna get?" Cath looked up to see Greg Sanders watching them from the hall. When he saw Cath he winked at her and she winked back.

That day after work Greg found Sara at the diner. "Hey want some company?"

"Sure Greg, have a seat." Sara smiled at him.

"Sara I was wondering if you would spend Christmas with me?"

Sara noticed how Greg couldn't look at her when he said this. "Aren't you going home to see your family?"

"No my parents are going on a cruise this year so I'm on my own." Greg sipped at his coffee. "We can watch some movies and just hang out if that's ok with you?" Sara thought for a moment then reached out to take Greg's hand.

"I'd love to Greg." Sara felt her heart flutter when Greg looked at her.

Before Greg left for work that night he reached into a bag and pulled out two more small boxes. He had over a dozen of the little boxes all wrapped in festive paper. Each one held a different charm for Sara's bracelet. Greg had begged the rest of the gang to please trade with him so he would have Sara's name. When he has showed them the main gift for Sara, Catherine had cried and quickly agreed. In fact the bracelet idea had been Nick's. His one brother in law had done the same thing to win over his sister.

Putting the boxes in his bag he headed to work. He wanted to beat Sara there so he could sneak one of the boxes into her locker. Greg stayed in the locker room waiting for Sara to show. When she did he heard her little giggle when she saw the box. He watched as she opened it and gasped when she saw the charm. It was a blue and purple butterfly. The design on the wings made it look like it had her initials on each wing.

"What do you have there Sara?" asked Greg. Sara gave him her famous gap tooth grin and showed him the little charm. She didn't say anything simply hooked it onto her bracelet before nearly bouncing out of the room. Nick was right this was going to work.

When Grissom handed out assignments he also handed Sara another box. "This was on my desk." was all he said before turning to leave. Cath leaned over and watched as Sara opened the small box. Inside was a little Golden Gates Bridge. "Wow Sara this person really knows you well." Catherine said. Sara showed her the butterfly. "Is it me or does it have two S's on the wings?"

"I know it's so cute." cooed Sara.

"Your one lucky girl Sidle." replied Catherine.

"Sara come one we need to get to our scene, Brass is waiting on us." Whined Greg from the door way. Sara gave Greg a quick glare and followed him to their truck. "I figured we could make some veggie lasagna for dinner on Christmas." said Greg. Sara nodded and listened to Greg as he told her what else he wanted them to make. They both had off this year and would get to spend the entire day together. Warrick and Grissom where both working that night and Catherine was on call. "Hey Sara you ok?"

"Yeah Greg just thinking." She looked over at him and watched his face as he drove. Sara felt that same feeling she had felt in the diner the day he had asked her to spend Christmas with her. Sara looked down at her bracelet and for the first time hoped that the gift was from Greg.

The next day Sara found two more charms, the first was a tiny heart with a finger print imbedded in it. The next one was a red rose. Sara noticed that Greg was staring at her bracelet and smiled to her self. Sara wondered if he was checking to see if she had the new charms on it yet. That afternoon Sara braved the chaos at the mall. She had already gotten Catherine her Secrete Santa gift, now she wanted to get Greg something special.

The more Sara thought about it the more she was sure the bracelet and charms were from Greg. The first stop she made was to Hallmark. There she picked out a card and on a whim a First Christmas ornament that had a place for a photo. Next Sara headed for a near by store. She had remembered Greg saying he saw a leather jacket there that he loved but hadn't wanted to pay that much for a jacket. Sara quickly found the jacket Greg had described and with out thinking purchased it. After picking up some wrapping paper Sara found herself standing in front of Victoria Secrets.

Sara went in and started to look around. She wanted to pick out something special that would knock Greg's socks off. The sales lady helped her pick out the perfect thing. It was a red lace tank top and matching thong. For the first time Sara couldn't wait for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Four days and counting.

Authors note: Thank you for all the great reviews. And thanks to my girl KC for reading my stuff.

Sara had everything planned. She picked out what she was going to wear and had it all ready. Greg's gifts were wrapped and sitting next to the door. That night at work Catherine came up to her. "Hey Sara I was asked to give this to you." she handed Sara a small box. "I can't tell you who."

"It's ok Cath." Sara opened the box to find another charm. It was a little box that looked just like a tiny present. Sara noticed it had a hinge and opened it. Inside was a blue star. Sara clipped it onto her bracelet and headed for the locker room. Greg was there getting ready for work. Sara walked over to him and hugged him.

"You ok Sara?"

Sara pulled back and looked at Greg. "I'm fine just felt like giving you a hug."

"Ok." Greg seemed surprised. "So you ready for Christmas?"

"Yep I can't wait." Sara winked at Greg and put her stuff in her locker. She had hoped for another charm but her locker was empty this time. During the drive to their scene Sara played with the charms on her bracelet. Greg kept glancing over at her.

"You really like that bracelet don't you?" Greg asked.

Sara smiled at him. "Yes I do." Sara looked at her wrist. "Who ever is giving me the charms really knows me." Sara glanced at Greg and noticed the smile on his face. When Sara and Greg broke for lunch they headed for the break room. There on the table was another small box. It had her name on it so Sara picked it up and opened it. Sara held up a small electric guitar. Her eyes went wide and she smiled. Sara looked up at Greg and felt her heart start to pound at the look he was giving her. Sara swallowed hard. Greg had such an intense look on his face. Slowly Sara picked a spot on the bracelet and clipped the charm on.

"So Greg how about some coffee." Sara smiled. It was Greg's turn to swallow hard as he turned to pour two cups of his Blue Hawaiian. "I picked up a couple of movies for Saturday."

"Ok I have the food covered. Figured you can come over early and we can make diner then watch the movies while the food cooks."

"Sounds great." answered Sara. Greg smiled at her and felt his body start to react. Greg hoped that Christmas was going to be the best day in his life.

Sara kept glancing at Greg the rest of their shift. There was only three days left before Saturday and her bracelet was only half full. As soon as she opened her locker she smiled there was another gift. This time it was a little white bunny. Sara laughed; months ago they had a case where the person killed had raised rabbits. Greg had caught her holding a baby one cuddling it. "He remembered." whispered Sara.

She smiled the rest of the day. Sara just couldn't wait for Saturday. Every one noticed Sara's improved mood. She didn't even snap at Hodges when he acted like an ass. "Well Sara your sure in a good mood tonight." said Greg giving her a little poke in the side."

"Yes I am Grego." Sara smiled at him. "Wanna know why?"

"Sure."

"You." was all Sara said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has sent me a reply about this story. I just love Greg and Sara together and still hold out hope for the show, sighs.

Greg Sanders stood there with his mouth hanging open. Sara had just said that the reason she was in a good mood was because of him. "Hey Greg you ok man?" asked Nick Stokes.

"I make Sara happy." murmured Greg.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah." replied Greg. Slowly he smiled. "Yeah it's what I want."

Nick shook his head as he watched the young CSI head down the hall. When Greg walked into the break room Sara gave him a huge smile. Cath noticed this and had to smile herself. Sara and Greg were assigned to a B and E that shift. On the ride to the scene Greg had a hard time keeping his mind on the road. Sara kept talking to him and he could hear the jingle of the charms on her wrist as she moved her hand.

They parked behind Sofia's car. Before Greg could get out of the truck he felt Sara put her hand on his arm. "I was thinking we could get breakfast after shift." Greg met her gaze and felt his breathing stop. God she was beautiful.

"Sure Sara that would be great." He felt Sara squeeze his arm before she let go. Greg hopped out and grabbed his kit. He had given Cath one of the charms to put in Sara's locker for him. Another he planed to leave in her lab later on in the night. They worked the scene quickly and was just about to head back when Greg noticed Sara talking to one of the officers assigned to the scene. He seemed to be putting it on heave and Greg felt like hitting the guy. Greg walked up to Sara and slipped his arm around her waist. Sara turned and smiled at him brightly. Greg just glared at the officer. Sara noticed this and smiled wider at Greg.

"We need to get back to the lab." said Greg. Sara nodded and let Greg lead her away towards the truck. Greg took her kit and put it in the back next to his. Then opened the door for her and waited till she climbed in. Greg looked back to see the officer watching them.

"Greg you can stop glaring now I think he got the point." giggled Sara. Greg just murmured "Creep" before closing her door. Once Greg was in the truck Sara reached over and put her hand on his linking their fingers. Greg looked down at their joined hands and then at Sara.

"Sara I..."

"It's ok Greg. I don't mind you being possessive." Sara smiled and finally left go of Greg's hand.

Once they got back to the lab Greg took the evidence to the lay out room. Sara wanted to put her sweater in her locker first. Greg smiled knowing she would find a charm when she opened the locker.

Sara knew there would be a charm waiting for her. She wasn't disappointed. Sara opened the box to find the charm was two S's joined together. Sara quickly made her way to the layout room. She wanted to hug Greg but held back. "So find anything?"

Greg looked up and smiled. "There are some white fibers and something I couldn't figure out so I sent it to trace." Sara grabbed a stool and together they got to work.

A few hours later they split up to try and get more done. Sara headed to her lab and smirked when she saw the gift waiting for her. Opening it she felt like crying. The charm was a little I heart U. Sara couldn't help but let a few tears slide down her face. Catherine walked in right at that moment. "Sara what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sara brushed the tears away. "Everything couldn't be better." Sara showed Cath the charm before she clipped it onto her bracelet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara had to avoid Greg for a while, she was afraid she'd jump him if she didn't. All she could think was Greg loves me. Sara looked up to see Greg in the hallway talking to Nick. She felt her heart start to beat faster and her stomach began to twist into knots. It had taken her five years to realize what she had been searching for was right in front of her.

Greg could feel Sara's eyes on him and turned to smile at her. She smiled back and Greg couldn't help but head into the lab. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." said Sara. "We still on for breakfast?"

"Of course." Greg perched on the desk. "Nick and Warrick kind of invited themselves with us."

"That's ok." said Sara. She reached over and took Greg's hand in hers. For a few heart beats they just looked at each other.

"Oh for the love of god get a room." both Greg and Sara jumped. Warrick stood in the door way shaking his head at them.

"We have a room and you're in it." said Greg. Sara laughed and Warrick just rolled his eyes before leaving. The spell had been broken and Greg cleared his throat. "Well I better get back to work." He turned to leave. "I'll find you after shift."

"Ok." Sara watched Greg leave a smile on her face.

Greg found Sara still in her lab at the end of shift. "Hey Sara come on I'm starved."

"When aren't you?" Sara said shutting down her computer. "Ok let me get my stuff.

Greg leaned against the lockers as Sara got her bag out. She glanced at Greg and back into her locker. There was another gift. "Well." said Greg. Sara put her bag down and pulled out the box.

"How many of these did you buy?"

"I'll never tell." Ok so she knew it was him Greg didn't care anymore he just wanted to see her smile.

"Oh Greg." Sara said. In the box were two charms. Both were small gems.

"They our birth stones." Greg watched as she hooked them onto the bracelet together so they were on the same link. Sara went over to Greg and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear. Greg held her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Your welcome." he said back. Finally Sara let go and stepped back.

"Lets go I'm starved." Sara grabbed her bag and reached out for Greg's hand. Together they walked out of the lab to Sara's car. Greg opened the door for her.

"I'll meet you at the diner." Greg watched her drive off.

Sara waited in the parking lot for Greg. She grabbed his hand as soon as he was out of his car. Nick and Warrick were in a booth watching the pair. When they got to the booth Greg asked Nick to move so he could sit with Sara. Nick smiled and moved not wanting to get Greg mad at him.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas?" asked Nick.

"We're gonna watch some movies and just hang." said Greg. "What about you Nick?"

"I'm having dinner with Sofia and her mom. Not sure how it's gonna go."

"Don't worry you'll be fine." said Warrick.

"Yeah I hope so." replied Nick. The four friends spent some time catching up on each others lives before going their separate ways.

"How about I pick you up tonight then we can just go back to my place after shift?" asked Greg.

"Ok." said Sara. Greg nodded and opened the door to her car. Sara waved as she drove away. She wanted to get home and get some sleep so she would be ready for work that night. The shift party was that night and Sara was getting nervous. What would Greg give her at the party? Sara couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara stopped at the store on her way home to pick up a few things. When she got home she found a bag on her door knob. She put it down on the counter and got a drink out of the fridge. Opening the bag Sara found two more gifts from Greg as well as a card.

"Sara, I guess it's no surprise now that I pulled your name. These charms are only part of your gift. You will have to wait for tomorrow for the main part. And yes I have something for you tonight. So be patient and remember I love you." Sara cried as she read the card. Her hands were shaking as she opened the first gift. There was a note on top. "To make all your wishes come true." under the note was a little magic wand. The next box also held a note. "Because you deserve to be treated like a princesses." The charm was a little pillow with a glass slipper on top. Sara fell asleep with a smile on her face. For the first time in her life she truly felt happy.

Sara was ready and waiting for Greg. She had two bags one was stuff for work and the party the other was an over night bag. When Sara opened the door Greg couldn't wait any longer he pulled Sara into his arms and kissed her. He felt Sara wrap her arms around him and he held her tighter. Sara opened her lips for Greg and felt his tongue slip into her mouth. They stayed this way till the need for air broke them apart.

"Hey." said Sara.

"Hey." Greg kissed Sara on the forehead. "Ready to go sweetheart."

"Yep just need to get my stuff." Greg let go of Sara and took one of the bags from her. "That one can just stay in the car." Greg blushed at the meaning. When they got into the car Greg handed Sara another small box.

"Well open it." said Greg.

Sara lifted the lid and gasped. There were two hearts joined together. The top one had Greg's name the bottom one Sara's. "Greg I love it."

"I'm glad." Greg took the charm and hooked it on for Sara. "There's more but you have to wait."

"Come on Greg can I have another one." pleaded Sara. Greg couldn't resist. He pulled out another box and handed it to her. Sara gave him her gap tooth grin and pulled the top off the box. Sara laughed it was a tiny Welcome to Las Vegas sign. "Oh Greg this is so cute." Greg laughed as Sara put it onto the bracelet.

They chatted on the way to work, and held hands on the way into the building. They were happy to find out there weren't any cases. Nick and Catherine were setting up the food in the break room. Sara showed Cath the newest charms. "Greg has more but refuses to give them to me yet." Sara pouted. Greg shook his head and pulled another box out from under the tree.

"Here now stop complaining." Sara giggled and opened the box. This one had two dates. 2000 the year they met and 2005 the year they fell in love.

"Greg you really are a romantic." said Catherine.

Sara got up and hugged Greg tightly. "Ah man not again." said Warrick as he and Brass came into the room. Brass chuckled and put his gift under the tree. Soon Grissom and Sofia found their way into the break room. Sofia went over to Nick and whispered something into his ear that caused him to blush. "Great now you two are gonna get all mushy on me too." huffed Warrick. Everyone laughed at Warrick knowing he really wasn't that upset.

Greg took a seat at the table and couldn't believe it when Sara plopped down onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his. "So how many more charms am I going to get tonight?"

"A few." Greg answered. "I hid them around the lab." Sara's eyes got huge and she jumped off Greg. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Be right back." then she was gone. Greg laughed.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" asked Catherine.

"Of course I did, figured it would give her something to do for a while."

"Tricky man real tricky." added Warrick.

"Well it's better than having her sit here and whine about wanting more gifts." Greg said jokingly. He was enjoying this just as much as Sara. Greg looked over by the tree and saw Nick holding a candy cane away from Sofia who was trying to take it away from the Texan. Finally Sofia gave up trying and simply kissed Nick. When Nick started to wrap his arms around Sofia she grabbed the candy cane and pulled back sticking the treat into her mouth.

Meanwhile Sara was hunting down the rest of her charms. She found two in her locker and one in the DNA lab. One was in Grissom's office and she found one in the garage. Finally Sara called Greg's cell. "Greg how many am I looking for?"

"Six."

"Ok baby thanks." Sara hung the phone up, one more to go. But an hour later Sara still hadn't found the last charm. Giving up she joined the others in the break room for the gift exchange.

"What's wrong?" asked Catherine.

"Greg said there was six more charms but I only found five."

"Sara he has one hid under the tree." whispered Cath. Sara smiled and sat down next to Greg to open her five charms. The first was a little Christmas tree, next came a shooting star, then Sara opened one she didn't know what it was. Greg explained it was a traditional Norwegian good luck charm. Then Sara opened one that was a little glass jar. Greg explained it held sand from a California beach. The last one was a little house. Sara didn't really understand that one but hooked it onto her bracelet with the rest.

"Sara don't you get it?" asked Greg. Everyone watched and waited for her answer.

"No, I get the rest but not this one."

"Remember what you said you wanted for Christmas." Sara nodded. "Well I meant it when I said you had me and weren't alone. The house represents your Christmas wish. It represents family." Sara leaned in and kissed Greg.

"I love you." said Sara crying a little.

"I love you too sweetheart.

"Ok that's enough can we open our gifts now?" asked Nick acting like a little boy. Grissom rolled his eyes and started to hand out gifts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed this story so far. Again thanks to my girl KC for helping me decide on the charms Greg would give Sara.

The first gift was for Warrick. He opened the gift to find two new play station games. "Cool thanks Sofia."

"Your welcome, Nick told me which one's you wanted." The next gift was Catherine's. She opened the gift and smiled at Sara.

"Oh their perfect, thank you Sara." Cath pulled out the earrings Sara had picked out. Nick was next. He opened his gift to find a book on birds.

"Wow this I like, thanks Brass."

Brass got a bottle of Whisky from Catherine, Greg got some CD's from Nick, Sofia was surprised at a certificate for a spa from Grissom. Grissom's gift was a rare butterfly specimen from Warrick. After all the gifts were passed out Greg reached under the tree and pulled out Sara's final gift. He handed her the small box and everyone watched as Sara opened the gift. She felt herself holding her breath as she lifted the lid. Inside was a tiny diamond ring. Sara watched as Greg take the charm from her and hook the final charm on the bracelet.

"Thank you Greg I love it." Sara hugged Greg but was confused with the last charm. Ok she really didn't expect to get a real ring but some how she was disappointed. Greg pretended not to notice. Cath started to dish out the food and the charm was soon forgotten. A few hours later Sara sat doing paperwork in her lab. Every time she moved her wrist the charms jingled.

"So this is where you're hiding?" asked Greg. He pulled up a chair next to Sara.

"Just figured I'd get this paper work out of the way, have any cases come up yet?"

"Just one, Warrick and Nick were sent on it. Guess someone ruffed up a Santa over on the strip." Greg brushed a loose strand of hair behind Sara's ear and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you so much Sara. This has been the best Christmas Eve ever."

Sara pushed the paperwork aside and climbed onto Greg's lap. She kissed Greg and felt him wrap his arms tightly around her. "I love you too Greg." she said pulling back.

"I was hoping that you might consider moving in with me Sara." Greg held his breath. "I just don't want to spend another day with out you by my side."

"I'd love to Greg." Sara sighed and hugged Greg tightly.

"That's not all Sara I was also hoping we could work on the rest of your Christmas wish." Sara looked a little confused. "A family of two is nice but I was hoping we could add too it." Sara realized Greg was talking about children. She dropped her gaze and felt Greg lift her chin so she had to look him in the eye. "We don't have to make a decision right now Sara, we can just let nature take its course."

"I think I'd like that." Sara smiled at Greg.

"Hey you two Grissom wanted me to tell you that you can leave if you want." Cath yelled into the room before heading down the hall.

"So what do you say we head home?" asked Greg.

"I think that's a good idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors note: Ok some of you may think that Greg and Sara are moving a little fast. But if you think of it they have know each other for five years and Greg has been in love with Sara from day one. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Greg pulled up in front of his apartment building and peaked a look over at Sara. She was looking at her bracelet and when she felt the car stop she looked up at him. Together they made their way up to Greg's apartment. Sara started to yawn and Greg led her to his bedroom. He handed her an old tee shirt and showed her where the bathroom was. Even thought Sara had something to sleep in she like the idea of sleeping in one of Greg's shirts.

When Sara came out of the bathroom she found Greg already in bed waiting for her. He pulled the blanket back and Sara scooted under them. Greg wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Good night Sara."

"Good night Greg." Sara snuggled closer to Greg and felt sleep claim her. Greg held her and watched Sara sleep. After he was sure she was asleep he pulled away from her. Going over to his dresser he pulled out a small black box. Opening it he pulled out a diamond ring. Greg climbed back into bed. He slipped the ring onto Sara's finger and smiled. This was going to be a great Christmas.

The next morning Sara woke to find Greg wasn't next to her. Stretching Sara spotted something shiny on her finger. She gasped when she saw the ring. Sara looked at the tiny ring on her bracelet and realized it was a perfect match. Jumping out of bed Sara went in search of Greg. She found him in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Sara coffee is ready." Sara threw her arms around Greg and kissed him.

"Yes, yes, yes." Sara said into Greg's ear.

"I take it you saw the ring?" Sara pulled back and smiled. Greg smiled at Sara. "I love you Sara."

"I love you too Greg." Sara giggled. "Greg something is burning."

"Oh hell the waffles." Greg let go of Sara long enough to turn the waffle maker off. Sara couldn't stop laughing at Greg as he cleaned up the mess he made. "I'm sorry Sara I wanted to have every thing perfect for you."

"I don't need perfect Greg." Sara leaned back against the counter. "But I do require coffee."

"As my lady wishes." Greg poured two cups of coffee and proceeded to get out some cereal and milk. "I got soy milk for you." Greg said as he handed the box to Sara.

"You didn't have to."

"No but I wanted to." Greg put the co co puffs on the table and Sara started to giggle again.

After they ate Greg put the lasagna in the oven to bake. He then led Sara to the couch. Sara picked up a box and handed it to Greg. "Here, Merry Christmas." Greg pulled the paper off and opened the gift.

"Sara wow." Greg pulled out the leather jacket Sara had bought him. "It's the one I told you about."

"I was hoping it was the right one." Sara smiled at Greg. "Come on try it on for me." Greg stood and slipped the jacket on. Sara smiled up at him.

"I take it you like."

"Oh yeah I like." purred Sara. "I have another gift for you but I'm saving it for after we eat." Greg swallowed and nodded. He took the jacket off and hung it up in the closet. Sara put a movie into the DVD player and cuddled into Greg. Every once in a while Sara would look down at the ring and smile. Greg noticed but didn't say anything. He was just happy Sara had said yes.

Once the movie finished Greg checked on their meal. Sara helped him make a salad and soon they sat down to eat. Greg told Sara about the diners his family would have on Christmas and how he only got one gift each year from his parents, usually something having to do with learning. After dinner Sara helped Greg wash the dishes then excused herself. Greg didn't want to ask too many questions so he just waited for Sara to come back.

"Greg baby can you come here I need your help with something?" Greg got up and headed for the bedroom. His jaw dropped when he saw Sara sprawled out on the bed.

"Sara." Greg choked out. "I take it this is my other gift."

"Yes so why don't you come over here and unwrap it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note: Very special thanks to: obsessedTWFan; Keepcoming1; samluvme123; remoob1513; Marmel C.c.; charming-kayleigh; freak-overdose and to everyone else who have sent the wonderful reviews. Thank you all so much, keep the reviews coming. Also I upped the rating a bit. I wasn't sure how much romance I was going to put in this chapter but wanted to be safe.

Greg was so nervous he had trouble getting his tee shirt over his head. Sara sat propped up on several pillows and watched Greg struggle. "Need some help there?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"No I'm good." replied Greg as he yanked the offending garment off tossing it across the room. Greg then went to sit next to Sara on the bed. He reached out and ran one finger down her cheek. "You are so beautiful." Greg couldn't believe how lucky he was. "I've waited five years to be with you."

"I'm sorry it took so long." said Sara quietly.

"Don't be. We're together now and that's all that matters." Greg leaned down and kissed Sara deeply. He felt her wrap her arms around him and pull his body against hers. Greg started to kiss his way down Sara's neck to her shoulder. He felt her shudder when he started to slip the strap of the tank top down her arm. Greg nuzzled his face against Sara's neck. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Sara giggled a little. "So what are you waiting for?" Sara didn't have to wait much longer. Greg pulled the tank top up and over Sara's head. His hands started to trace her body followed by his mouth. Greg felt Sara arch up against him and both heard and felt her moan. "Oh Greg." said Sara breathlessly. Soon the only sounds that could be heard were moaning and the thump of the headboard against the wall.

Later Sara lay with her head resting on Greg's shoulder. She could feel him stroking his finger along her back. Sara picked her head up and smiled down at him. "I have something else for you."

"Sara you've already given me enough."

"I know but this is kinda something for us both." Sara turned and reaching under the bed pulled out the card and a small wrapped box. Greg opened the card and read.

"May our first Christmas be the start of many more, love Sara." Greg looked at Sara and smiled. "I love you too sweetheart." Sara then handed him the box. Inside Greg found a metal picture frame. He quickly realized it was an ornament. Our First Christmas and the date was inscribed on the front.

"I thought we could get a picture taken to put inside it." said Sara.

"I think that would be a good idea." Greg kissed Sara deeply. "Sara sense we're moving in together I was wondering if you wanted to think about getting a house. You know one with a yard."

Sara laid her head back down. "I like that idea. There's a place near Catherine's that's up for sale maybe we could take a look at it."

Greg held Sara tightly. Just a month ago he would never have even dreamt he could be this happy. He had a job he loved and the woman of his dreams. "I sent my parents a card and told them not to open it till today. So I'd guess they've opened it by now and know their getting a daughter for Christmas this year."

"I hope they like me." murmured Sara.

"Don't worry Sara I talk about you so much to them they can't wait to finally meet you." Greg kissed the top of Sara's head. "Trust me they will love you." Greg gathered Sara as close as he could as they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sara awoke a few hours later and moved so she could watch Greg sleep. She loved how young he looked when he was asleep. Carefully so not to wake him Sara traced a finger down his cheek. She just hoped Greg was right about his parents. The ring on her finger caught her gaze and she smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Greg murmured.

"Hey you're self." Sara leaned down and kissed Greg. It took only a moment before he rolled so that he was above Sara. Greg slipped his hand down her body to cup a breast. Sara moaned and squirmed under him. "Greg please." Sara pleaded. All she could think was how right this felt. The charms on her wrist jingled softly as Sara moved her hand up to grasp the back of Greg's head.

Sara arched off the bed when she felt Greg's hand reach down her body. "God I love you." moaned Sara.

"I love you too Sara, I always have and I always will." Later Greg knew it would be a good idea to find a house fast. The constant thumping of his headboard was going to drive his neighbors crazy. Good thing they were away for the holidays.

The next morning the ringing of the phone woke them both. "Sanders." Greg murmured into the receiver.

"Greg you have no idea how happy your father and I are."

"Hey mom." Greg yawned.

"She did say yes didn't she?"

"Yeah mom Sara said yes." Greg looked over at Sara and winked. "Ok mom I'll tell her." Greg hung up the phone. "My parents are coming for a visit after the new year to meet you."

"I hope we can find a house before they come." said Sara.

"We'll start looking tomorrow if you want."

"I'd like that." Greg held Sara tightly as they made plans for their future.

The end

Look for the next chapter in Greg and Sara's life. New Year, New Life coming to a computer near you soon.


End file.
